


Tears Of A Mother

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Banishment, F/F, Jealousy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne and Carol talk about the deaths of their children, which brings them closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tears Of A Mother

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

Michonne and Carol talk about the deaths of their children, which brings them closer together.

Set in Season 3

Chapter One

Carol Peletier sat in her cell in Cell Block C looking at a picture of Sophia, her dead little girl. Carol missed her daughter terribly, and yes, she did have Lizzie, Mika, and the rest of the children in the group to look after but it was not the same. Not to Carol, she wanted her daughter back.

"Carol, you OK?" a familiar woman's voice asked from outside the cell, Carol turned to see Michonne standing on the other side of the bars smiling warmly at her.

"Oh hi Michonne, just thinking about my daughter."

Michonne smiled sadly, she also knew the pain of losing a child to this nightmare.

"Can I come in?" Michonne asked, "Sure." Carol replied.

Michonne opened the cell door and entered the cell, she walked over and joined Carol on the bunk.

"What was your daughter's name?" Michonne asked gently.

"Sophia." Carol answered as she wiped her eyes.

"What happened to her...if you don't mind me asking?" Michonne said.

Carol told Michonne everything about what happened to Sophia, Michonne put an arm around Carol and pulled the older woman in close to her.

"Carol, I lost my son Andre to this madness." Michonne said as tears formed in her eyes as she remembered finding Andre's remains at the bottom of a Walker pile.

"Oh Michonne, I'm so sorry." Carol said.

"Thank you, Carol." Michonne replied.

"Um Michonne?" Carol asked.

"Hmm?" the ebony woman answered with a smile.

"Will you stay with me?" the older blonde asked.

"Of course, Carol. After all, Mothers stick together."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Over the next several days Michonne would come and see Carol after she came back from runs with Daryl and Tyreese, which got the others talking. Hershel and Glenn noticed how Michonne and Carol would always sit together when the group ate and the fact that Carol had taken up swordsmanship under Michonne's tutelage, Tara and Sasha saw how Michonne would spend long periods of time in Carol's cell.

"What do you think they talk about, Sasha?" Tara asked as she and Sasha walked past Carol's cell.

"Their kids probably." Tara replied.  "Oh yeah, they told me about how they both lost their kids in this nightmare." Sasha said in reply.

That night after Michonne finished her rounds she went to see Carol, who was elated to see the ebony goddess.

"Hey." Michonne said walking into Carol's open cell door.

"Hey yourself." Carol replied standing to greet the dark skinned amazon with a warm embrace.

"I missed you." Carol said quietly, Michonne smiled and gazed lovingly into Carol's eyes.

"Carol, will you be my girlfriend? I love you so much." Michonne said softly.

Carol nodded and closed her eyes, Michonne leaned forward and kissed Carol on the lips, Michonne pushed Carol toward the bunk and moaned softly as they fell on it together, then Michonne pulled down Carol's orange sweatpants and then her cotton white panties. Then the raven haired beauty dropped to her knees and put her face in between Carol's thighs. Carol is stroking Michonne's braids gently.

"Yes! Yessss! OH YESSSS!!!!!" moaned Carol.

Carol rolled Michonne over. In no time Carol had removed all of Michonne's clothing, now the two beauties were lying naked on the bed. Carol ran her tongue up and down Michonne's right leg while Michonne was fingering Carol's clit savagely with her left forefinger and thumb.

"AAAAAAYYYYEEEEEEEE!!! OH MY GOD C-CAROL!! THAT FEELS SO DAMN GOOOOD!!" Michonne screamed as she arched her back and came all over Carol's waist and crotch.

Michonne moaned deeply as she grasped Carol's hips and rolled her over onto her back. Sweat dripped off their bodies as Michonne  parted Carol's soaked thighs and put her head in between them, Michonne flicked out her tongue and began teasing Carol's throbbing clit.

"Mmmmmm. You taste soooo good Carol." Michonne groaned.

Carol was writhing with pleasure, thrusting her pussy into Michonne's face and clamping her legs tightly around the other woman's head, then it happened -- Carol's orgasm hit.

"OOOOHHH!! M-MICHONNE!!! I'm cum-CUMMING! Ahhhh!!!"

Carol spewed her warm cum all over Michonne's face and chest, then Carol rolled over beside Michonne and Michonne straddled Carol and licked up all of her sweet cum off of her new girlfriend's curvaceous body.

"Carol, I love you so much, I will do whatever I have to protect you." Carol smiled, she gave Michonne another kiss. "Michonne, you'll always have my heart, my love, and my promise that I'll always stay by your side my love." Carol said and then fell asleep in her lover's arms.

　

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Michonne awoke still in Carol's arms, she remembered last night and the passion that the two women shared.

It made Michonne feel warm inside, even though she had lost Andre and more recently Andrea Michonne realized that her only priority now was to protect Carol, even at the cost of her own life.

Rick walks past the cell and sees Michonne and Carol lying in the bunk together, he motions for Michonne to come to the bars.

"Michonne, when Carol wakes up, I need to talk to the two of you." Rick says.

 "All right, Rick." Michonne says.

An hour later, Michonne and Carol find Rick at the south fence dispatching Walkers with his knife.

"You wanted to see us Rick?" Carol asks.

"Yes, Carol, what is the extent of your relationship with Michonne?"

"Excuse me?" Michonne said, shocked and angry at Rick's accusation.

"You heard me Michonne, I want to know how long the two of you have been sleeping together." Rick demands.

"It's none of your business, Rick." Carol says, placing a calming hand on Michonne's right shoulder.

"Well then, I guess the two of you will have to leave, now." Rick said harshly.

"Fine." Carol said evenly.

 

 


End file.
